


Dark Carnival

by AbbeyWan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adult Age Gap, M/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyWan/pseuds/AbbeyWan
Summary: Malik's dark half is back in the world of the living, and he decides to pay a visit to an old crush...





	Dark Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> One-off written in one sitting. It started out as a joke, but I think I ship it now, oh no. It's probably rough, but I just wanted to type it out and post it tonight for some fun. Hope you can get some enjoyment out of it!
> 
> If anything, blame Duel Links for encouraging me.

He stood in the green room, cradling a bouquet of dry dead roses, eyes line darker than any of the sins they had ever committed together.

He had grown a full foot taller, and an impressive mass of muscle wider besides. Scars crisscrossed his bare arms, and five o’clock shadow suggested his flesh was no longer shared by the half with vanity. His hair stood as always in a prickly mass of dry reeds, and Arkana imagined it rustled as his head tilted to the side in patronizing welcome.

The magician sighed and sank into the chair at his vanity, watching the intruder in its reflection, “You can’t be back here, nobody is allowed back here.”

When the man grinned, his long canines would come out to rest against his bottom lip. “Because nobody is allowed back here, or because _I’m_ not allowed back here?”

“What did you do to my security?”

His guest was dripping with gold, and it flashed in the faulty lighting when he laughed, “Nothing you wouldn’t approve of.”

It didn’t frighten Arkana, though perhaps it should have. “You mean the old me. I’m just a performer now. I don’t want corpses to deal with.”

Despite the dark laugh, he waved the concern away and held out the roses. “I told them we were lovers, and they let me on through.”

“You got those from the dumpster out back.”

His fake pout lasted less than half a second before he broke out in more laughter, “But dead was always your favorite kind of flower.”

“Lovers?”

Annoyed that no move had been made to accept the flowers, the visitor crossed the room and leaned back heavily into the edge of the vanity, dropping them into Arkana’s lap. “Don’t you remember? You were my first crush. I confessed my love to you.”

“I had a fiancé, and twenty six is too old for sixteen.”

“Had. Over a decade ago, now. You were chivalrous, but you were never pure – is thirty six too old for twenty six?”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair to meet the bright violet eyes of his visitor directly. “I’m not what I was when I worked for your other half. I’m just tired.”

The guest leaned down over Arkana to make the most of their positioning. “I spent a decade in the shadows, it doesn’t get more tiring than that.”

“What did you do to your other half?” Arkana had seen too much to be intimidated by such posturing.

“Nothing,” his heady breath met the uncovered bits of Arkana’s face. It carried a distinct scent of cardamom. “He reformed himself, and he’s never been happier. He brought back a little dead thief, and I tore my way through the door he opened. I’m my own person now.”

His own person? Sure, why not, it had taken months for Arkana to sort out where the boundaries of his own personality had ended and Malik’s had started after the Rod had dropped them all unceremoniously into freedom. “So are you still _Malik_ , then?”

“Karim, because I wanted a name and I thought it would be funny.”

Arkana snorted at the joke. “Mirror images? You used to say you were better than him, not opposite.”

“We both did some growing, I don’t even hate him anymore.”

“You did some growing, clawed your way out of the shadows, and decided to come back to a washed out hack of a magician?”

“I always loved you most broken and bitter.” Karim reached out slowly, running a finger along the edge of Arkana’s mask. “You know, I always put the most horrible masks in my decks.” Arkana screwed his eyes shut for a moment and started to turn away, but changed his mind. He looked back up defiantly and nodded for Karim to go ahead and do what he wanted to do.

Carelessly, Karim tossed the mask across the room. His thumbs were gentle when he cupped his hands on either side of Arkana’s face and began to explore the thick scar tissue that had been hidden underneath.

“I’m not even a real magician anymore. I just do cheap tricks with magnets.”

“Mm. And how do they work?” With a sigh, Karim slid down from the vanity to sit on the smaller man’s lap. His eyes were hazy, as if he was focused on his other senses instead. He leaned in, not for the kiss Arkana had expected, but to slowly trail his long wet tongue from the base of his collarbone all the way up to just behind his ear. The tip of his tongue pushed into Arkana’s ear canal as he whispered with hot breaths, “I’m made of magic. We can do anything you want in your soul room, any time you want to. I want this one to be real, but next time? Next time let me deep inside your mind and I’ll let you cut as many parts of me off as you want, alright?”

Arkana shivered, and didn’t protest when Karim started working on the buttons to his suit. The green room was all theirs for hours, and he was starting to capitulate to this reunion.

Karim worked slowly to strip him. Did Arkana want this? Sure. It was attention like he hadn’t had in years, and Karim was still a raging dark fire. It called to him in a way he hadn’t been called to in a long time. If it was fucked up, he was too washed-out to care at this point.

He dropped to his knees as he pulled Arkana’s pants down. When his legs were bare, Karim dropped his head into his lap and attacked the growing erection he found there. Arkana wasn’t surprised by the tongue – even as Malik Karim had been constantly distracted by his own tongue – but he chastised himself for not expecting the teeth. He hissed a little at the pain, and one of those damned canines slid sharp over his skin in response. Fingernails dug into the tops of his thighs, and slowly Karim’s pace grew quicker, almost savage. The longer it lasted, the more welcome the little shocks of pain became.

Arkana didn’t want to look a lonely old fool, but his body gave in before he was ready. The warmth of release did just enough to take the edge off of the embarrassment, as did the look of satisfaction on Karim’s face when he looked back up moments later. The younger man tore his own clothes off quickly, then, and straddled Arkana’s lap in the cramped chair. He spit on a pair of his own fingers, and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Gritting his teeth a bit in the knowledge that Karim wanted this to be quick and hard, Arkana nodded consent.

Karim pushed his fingers roughly into Arkana’s body, careful enough not to tear but certainly not lovingly. He repeated the application a few times, but wasn’t slow to move on to pushing his dick inside. Arkana swore, cursing Karim for being massive in just about every way a man could be.

Karim whimpered, a slip of vulnerability that surprised them both. His dark face flushed darker, and he turned his head to hide against Arkana’s shoulder. His nails found purchase in Arkana’s skin, this time at his shoulders, and Karim worked his hips in earnest.

He knew full well that Karim was as much a masochist as he was a sadist, but Arkana didn’t feel the drive to try to deliver any pain as Karim fucked into him. The moment was too surreal, perhaps. The reunion too sudden, and the flirting too juvenile and blatant.

With a few strangled breaths, Karim poured out into him, and as he settled Arkana instinctively cradled the back of his head. They were quiet for a long stretch of time, just breathing and absorbing what had happened.

“Neither of us is really the monster he was back then, are we?”

Karim laughed, although Arkana was almost certain he heard half a sob break through it. “I don’t have anywhere else to go, even Malik and his thief are fixed now. You’re the only one still fucked up to take me.”

“Fucked up together, then?”

“It’s our own goddam Dark Carnival.”


End file.
